


A Bump in the Road

by Hagrid_Hair



Series: Richard & Jules [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Relationship(s), Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagrid_Hair/pseuds/Hagrid_Hair
Summary: So it's been a hot minute since I added to this series, partly because life has a terrible habit of getting in the way, but mostly because my creative juices seem to have dried up as of late! This is a little something I wrote a while back but wasn't sure I wanted to publish as I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but I decided that no matter which way it's going this would be worth posting as it shows the realness of relationships - they're not all sunshine and rainbows and fluffy stuff all of the time! Sometimes we get over the hurdles that present themselves, other times we don't. Only time will tell!I hope you guys enjoy reading, and hopefully I'll be able to update sooner than last time!Thanks for reading! x





	A Bump in the Road

** A Bump in the Road **   


 

 

“Darling, come to bed. It’s almost three,” Richard mumbled as he shuffled into the living room. He'd woken up to use the bathroom and had noticed that Jules still hadn't come to bed so had come looking for her. He wasn't surprised to find her still hunched over her desk, eyes glued to the computer screen as she typed away, but it was becoming a habit, and one which he didn't like. 

 

As two people with very demanding careers they seldom had time to themselves, and it was times such as this that Richard looked forward to most, when their schedules aligned and they could travel home and hide away for a week or two until it was time to get back to work. But recently Julie’s workload had increased, and her work life had started bleeding into her personal life...the life she lived with him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the work she did, of course he did, he'd been to countless events and had supported her in every way possible, he understood that a lot of effort was required, but he was starting to feel somewhat neglected, as Jules drifted further and further away from him and enveloped herself in her work. 

 

“Hmm?” She barely acknowledged him, and Richard couldn't help but snap back. 

 

“I was just wondering if you were actually coming to bed tonight or if I'll be cuddling up to my pillows again,” he retorted, this time catching her attention. 

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” She asked, turning in her chair to face him. 

 

“Thought that was pretty obvious,” he shrugged, “we've been home for over a week and we’ve spoken less than we do when we’re working!” 

 

Julie's face fell, guilt flashing across her features, before it was quickly replaced by annoyance. 

 

“I can't help having extra work to do,” she growled, rising from her seat, “you know how important this is!” 

 

“But the whole point of us taking a break was so we could spend time together! We don't see each other as it is because of work, we shouldn't have to worry about  _ this _ when we’re supposed to be taking a break!” Richard bit back, gesturing towards the computer. 

 

“ _ This _ is my career, Richard, I can't just cast it aside and pick it back up as and when I please!” 

 

By now Jules had abandoned her desk to move closer to him. 

 

“I'm not saying you can! I’m just sick of feeling like I'm dating a ghost! I've hardly seen you since we've been home, you're up ‘til stupid o’clock or until you pass out and even then as soon as you're awake you’re back on there again! I try and talk to you and get nothing but grunts in response, you've barely said a word to me since we've been here, you may as well be back in New York!” 

 

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he'd made a mistake, and he took a tentative step towards Jules as he attempted to apologise, “I...I didn't mean that...it’s just-” 

 

“Don't lie to me, Rich, I know you better than that. You  never say anything you don't mean,” her voice was calm,  _ too  _ calm, and Richard braced himself for the shit storm that he knew was coming. 

 

“But I get it, really, I do...you’re not used to me having something else to focus my attention on,” Richard went to protest but she raised her hand to signal that she wasn't finished. “It's alright. I understand. It was different in the beginning because we were both working in London - my job wasn't as demanding as yours so I had more free time...more time to focus on you when you got in from a shitty day on set or a bad interview. More time to help you learn lines and get into character, or whatever it was that you needed help with.  _ I. Was. There. _ Do you think I  _ enjoyed  _ the premieres and events I was obliged to go to for you? That I  _ liked _ having cameras and microphones shoved in my face along with a million questions every time? I hated every damn second of it but did I complain even  _ once!? _ No. And do you know why? Because  _ that's your job _ . I knew what dating you would entail, and I knew that I wouldn't always like it, but I did it for  _ you _ . Because it's your job and it makes me happy to see you doing something you love. Which is why when this opportunity opened up for me, I consulted you first. Do you remember that? I was offered the chance of a lifetime but I made them wait for an answer because I wanted to consult you first. And just like me, you knew what it would involve and how much of a strain it would have on our schedules and free time. And yet you were all for it!  I  was going to decline the offer because I didn't want that, but it was because of you why I said yes!  _ You  _ were the one who told me I'd be a fool for passing up the opportunity.  _ You _ were the one who said we'd work something out for our free time and that everything would be alright. It was all  _ you _ . But now I've got a little heavier workload than usual and all of a sudden I'm neglecting you! What, do you expect me to just drop everything once I'm home because I'm supposed to be focused on you? Is that what  _ you  _ do? Because if I remember correctly our time together has _al_ _ ways  _ been __ interrupted by calls from your agent and last minute interviews or press events... _ always.  _ And yet I don't complain. I stay home and wait it out and I'm  _ there for you _ . Because even though I don't always like it I know that's what I've signed up for! I knew it was your job and that unloading everything on you was like asking you to choose between your career and me and I didn't want that. I would  _ never _ do that...and yet here we are and that's exactly what you're doing!” 

Tears of anger and frustration were rolling down her cheeks and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, eyes boring into his as she stared him down (or rather, _up_ , since he was so bloody tall) and waited for everything she'd just said to sink in. 

 

“Jules, I'm not making you choose-” 

 

“You are! Maybe not directly but it's been insinuated! 

 

“I never meant for it to come out like that...it’s just...difficult adapting to this new routine…”

 

“You think I don't know that? All this relationship has been is adapting and making compromises. What kind of relationship is that?” 

 

Coming to the same conclusion, the two met each other's eyes, their hearts hammering in their chests as the unthinkable suddenly became their only solution. 

 

“Then what do we do?” Richard asked, his voice barely above a whisper in fear that it may crack. 

 

“I don't know,” Jules sighed, running a hand through her hair, “I don't know.” 

 

The space between them seemed to multiply then, stretching so far that it felt almost impossible to make their way back to each other. 

 

Something they had once felt so certain about suddenly became the most confusing thing in the world, and for the first time in their relationship, neither was sure what they wanted. 


End file.
